


Evidemment

by Alhena_Kaus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur is not amused, Fluff, M/M, Singing Eames
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alhena_Kaus/pseuds/Alhena_Kaus
Summary: N'importe qui apprécierait le flirt musical d'Eames. Tout le monde, sauf Arthur. Evidemment.





	

**Evidemment**

Il était de notoriété publique qu'Arthur et Eames se détestaient. Ou tout du moins que le second tapait sur les nerfs du premier. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point le Point Man se tendait chaque matin à l'arrivée de son collègue. Ou les écouter se chamailler à longueur de journée.

Cobb ne savait pas s'il fallait en être amusé ou agacé.

Et puis Eames se mit à chanter.

xxx

Cela commença de façon totalement innocente, l'Anglais fredonnant un air entendu plus tôt à la radio. Pas une vraie chanson, plutôt quelques notes éparses que le Forger n'arrivait apparemment pas à se sortir de la tête. Et qu'il tourna donc en boucle pendant une grande partie de la journée, faisant grincer des dents ses compagnons.

_Evidemment_ , Arthur fut le premier à éclater.

Il agrippa les deux accoudoirs de la chaise où Eames était assis, le fit pivoter vers lui et pointa un doigt menaçant vers sa gorge.

\- Si tu rechantes une fois, une seule, cette putain de mélodie, je te jure que tes cordes vocales me serviront à t'attacher dans la soute de notre prochain avion.

Eames eut d'abord l'air choqué mais Cobb ne manqua pas de gémir intérieurement en voyant le sourire carnassier qui suivit.

xxx

Car, _évidemment_ , ça ne pouvait pas en rester là.

Le lendemain, Eames débarqua avec des mini-enceintes, inonda leur QG (expression d'Ariadne) de disco et se mit à chanter à tue-tête.

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Want somebody help me chase the shadows away_

Pour sa défense, le Forger avait une voix agréable; cependant, le vol plané desdites enceintes à travers la pièce fit comprendre à tous qu'Arthur n'était pas un fan d'ABBA.

xxx

_I want love_

_But it's impossible_

_A man like me_

_So irresponsible_

\- Eames ! Nom de Dieu rends-toi utile au lieu de nous brailler ta vie ! Merde !

Ni d'Elton John.

xxx

_Watch the sunrise on a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while_

_You belong to me_

\- Lâche-moi ! Je te dis que je vais le tuer ! Cobb ! Lâche-moi !

Ni de chansons d'amour en général.

Cela établi, le charme nonchalant qu'utilisait habituellement Eames avec tout être humain croisant son chemin se mua en un flirt quelque peu débauché. Il piocha allégrement dans les trente dernières années de pop sans réussir à faire desserrer les dents à Arthur. Même The Police

_(Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you )_

fut reçu avec un « Continue avec ça et tu te retrouveras au poste pour harcèlement. Dans le meilleur des cas!»

xxx

_All your suits are costume-made in London_

_Well I've got somethin that you'll really like_

_Gotta dress you up in my love_

_All over all over your body_

Par la suite, Madonna faillit être témoin d'un bain de sang – on ne posait pas ses mains sur les hanches d'Arthur sans en payer les conséquences, et Eames ne dut la sauvegarde de ses doigts qu'à des réflexes de chat.

xxx

_It's always a rainy day without you_

_I'm a prisoner of love inside you_

_I'm falling apart all around you_

_My heart cries out to your heart_

_I'm lonely but you can save me_

Quant à Queen, ils eurent la chance de voir leur compatriote se mettre à genoux, la paume sur le cœur, les yeux larmoyants. Le spectacle ne sembla pourtant pas émouvoir le principal concerné qui poussa un soupir (à peine) exagéré et fit tomber le chanteur à la renverse d'un coup de pied.

xxx

Lorsque Cobb fit remarquer qu'ils avaient encore besoin de leur Point Man et que le rendre hystérique (ou dépressif) n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, Ariadne se contenta de répondre par une moue fataliste - et blasée.

Mais tous deux quittèrent prestement la pièce lorsque Eames se lança dans une réinterprétation de Muse.

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

xxx

Trois semaines plus tard, le répertoire d'Eames semblait inépuisable et Cobb devait s'avouer impressionné par sa persévérance. Ainsi que par la patience d'Arthur qui ne l'avait toujours pas tué.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'Arthur soit si agacé que ça, grommela Ariadne tout en vérifiant son dernier rêve architectural. C'est un jeu entre les deux. S'il le détestait vraiment, il ne travaillerait pas avec.

\- Arthur sait qu'Eames est le meilleur dans son domaine et que nous avons besoin de lui. Seulement, il y a des limites à ce que quelqu'un peut supporter. Si à cause de cette histoire la prochaine extraction…

\- Ils se calmeront. Ils ne mettront pas en danger le job pour ça, tu verras.

xxx

_Evidemment_ , songea Cobb, Ariadne avait raison et l'extraction se passa remarquablement bien; aussi, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures au QG après la fin de leur mission, c'était avec l'intention de fêter dignement leur succès. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

\- Darling! On ne va quand même pas se quitter sans une dernière chanson ?

Le ton était léger mais Cobb aurait juré voir un éclair d'incertitude passer sur son visage.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma: le stade de la prévention était dépassé depuis longtemps et si l'homme n'avait pas encore compris la leçon, il était irrécupérable.

Arthur se cala contre son dossier et releva la tête d'un air de défi. Impassible.

_Bei mir bist du schön_

_Please let me explain_

_"Bei mir bist du schön" means you're grand_

_Bei mir bist du schön, again I'll explain_

_It means you're the fairest in the land_

_I could say « bello bello », even say « wunderbar »_

_Each language only helps me tell you how grand you are_

_I've tried to explain: bei mir bist du schön_

_So kiss me and say you understand_

Il y eut un instant de silence pesant. 

Maintenant que leurs routes allaient à nouveau se séparer, rien n'empêchait Arthur de lui faire manger ses maudites enceintes.

Trois paires d'yeux inquiets regardèrent donc le Point Man se lever lentement de sa chaise. 

Lorsqu'il attrapa Eames par le col et l'embrassa, Cobb se tourna vers Ariadne qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

_Evidemment_.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chansons 
> 
> ABBA – Gimme Gimme Gimme  
> Elton John – I want love  
> Jo Stafford - You belong to me  
> The Police - I'll be watching you  
> Madonna – Dress you up  
> Queen – Who wants to live forever?  
> Muse - Hysteria  
> Barber Shop Quartet - Bei mir bist du schön (Bei Mir Bistu Shein)


End file.
